


I'd Live Forever

by bitchmitchie



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchmitchie/pseuds/bitchmitchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas can hide his emotions better than anyone Minho has ever known and this is not an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Gabriella - she wanted a gang AU with tattooed Minho, and so she got it. Merry Christmas, sweetheart. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Minho stands tall, legs spread in a stance that could kill a man.

"I didn't want to do this," he says with a stern voice. The person on the ground in front of him seems unimpressed - they smile with bloody teeth, looking wild.

Minho keeps a firm grip on the gun. He's not nervous and he is not alone. He has done this before.

"But you're asking for it, aren't you?"

The man keeps grinning, letting out a throaty laugh, thick with blood. "You're all talk, _cabrón_."

Minho can hear someone shift their right foot behind him, but he is confident that they are his people. He can sense Gally's malicious grin.

He steps forward and without hesitation, cocks the gun and aims.

The man's breath catches and he tugs at the restraints on his hands. Minho can see his blood caked chest begin to tremble.

Minho is quiet for a few seconds, then asks, "Are you doubting me?"

The man doesn't reply because he doesn't get the chance. Minho pulls the trigger.

x

Minho knocks on the door as gently as he can, pressing his forehead against the wood. His bones ache but he feels a hunger that runs deeper than that, a hunger that makes his hands shake.

The door opens within seconds, as if someone had been waiting for that knock for hours, and Minho is pulled into the apartment.

"Jesus, Minho," Thomas says, closing the door and taking Minho's face in his hands, running a thumb over his jaw. "Don't _do_ that."

Minho grabs onto his waist, breathing against Thomas' lips. "I'm know, I'm sorry," he murmurs against them and Thomas leans into his touch, body shivering with anticipation and relief.

"You had me worried sick," Thomas says, gasping when Minho handles his body and presses him against the wall, already digging marks into his hips. "You didn't tell me where you went, you wouldn't answer my calls - "

"I know, I know," Minho whispers, running their lips together until Thomas is arching off the wall to reach for more and Minho gives in with a rough exhale. The kiss is a mess of tongues and _want_ and Thomas groans, fingers pressed into the back of Minho's neck and curling in his hair.

Minho mouths at his neck, messy and wet, and Thomas can barely control his breathing, hooking a leg over Minho's to try and bring him closer.

"Off, c'mon," Thomas says, pushing on Minho's leather jacket and Minho pulls it off by tugging at the sleeves behind him, his thick biceps flexing with the movement. Thomas sighs, watching him. He runs his fingers down Minho's tattooed arms once they're free, nails digging into the skin slightly and Minho grins, grabbing his hips again.

He kisses Thomas again, rougher this time, and plays with the hem of his shirt, whispering, "Room," like it's a secret. Their clothes and shoes are strewn all over the carpet as he leads Thomas to the hallway and Thomas is grinning breathlessly against Minho's lips like he always does when he gets giddy. 

They make it to the room with some difficulty, not being able to move away from each other for more than a few seconds at a time, and Minho is doing that sweet thing with his hands that drives Thomas crazy. Thomas only realizes that they made it when he's falling back onto the bed, his legs hanging off the edge and Minho is standing between them, looking down at him.

And he's smiling. Soft, but definitely there. He runs his hands down Thomas' chest, palms brushing over his nipples and making his back arch off the bed. Thomas bites his lip as Minho leans down and presses a kiss in between his collarbones. He continues with his soft kissing until he's mouthing at Thomas' neck, biting down gently.

Thomas runs his fingers through Minho's hair and tilts his head back with a soft sigh, giving him all the access he wants.

Minho nips at his pulse, flicks his tongue out in apology. His hands are still busy, mapping their way over Thomas' chest and lower stomach like he never wants to let him go, like he wants to memorize every part of him.

Thomas whimpers and Minho breathes, "How did I get so lucky?"

Thomas stiffens slightly and Minho pauses his movements, thinking that he's done something wrong. He moves away from Thomas' neck and Thomas holds Minho's face in his hands like he did earlier, bringing him closer without warning.

Minho looks down at him, pressing his hands into the mattress so he can keep his balance and Thomas shows no emotion - he just closes his eyes and surges up, kissing Minho again and keeping him as close as possible. Thomas makes a soft noise like he's in pain and Minho leans into him and into the kiss, one of his hands curling around Thomas' head and keeping him still.

The kiss is intense but sweet, oh so sweet, and Thomas keeps making these little sounds that bring goosebumps to Minho's arms.

He stops kissing Thomas only when he desperately needs to breathe and Thomas pants against his lips, clinging to his shoulders with hooded eyes. Minho runs a thumb over Thomas' cheek and their noses touch before he asks, "What's wrong?"

Thomas kisses him again, just a short peck, and Minho says, "Tell me." 

Thomas finally opens his eyes and Minho can't tell what he's thinking. Thomas can hide his emotions better than anyone Minho has ever known and this is not an exception. He looks pensive but sad, with a little worried line in between his brows. Minho kisses it and says, "Please."

Thomas swallows hard, closing his eyes again. "I don't want to ruin the mood. I'm fine, just keep kissing me."

Minho grins a little. "You really expect me to believe that?"

Thomas doesn't say anything, eyes still closed. 

Minho kisses his cheek. "Tommy."

"I don't want you to get mad," he says.

"What could you _possibly_ say that would make me - "

"I saw blood on your shoes," Thomas says.

Minho stiffens, his mouth falling open. He had tried so hard to clean up the evidence.

Thomas' eyes are open now and he looks worried, but unashamed. "I know that you.. do these things. And I trust you. I know you're a good person, and that you love me."

He quiets down, running his fingers over Minho's chest, voice softening to a whisper. "I just worry. I worry all the time."

Minho's chest aches. He doesn't know what to do with his hands. "What do you worry about?"

Thomas takes in a shaky breath. "That you'll get hurt, Minho. That you won't come back to me."

Minho grabs Thomas' hip with one hand, places the other under his back and lifts him half off the bed, dragging his body up the sheets. Thomas makes an embarrassing sound, nearly a squeak, and he clings to Minho's shoulders once they're both in the middle of the bed. 

Minho lies on his side so they're facing each other, and tangles their legs. Thomas looks at him with wide eyes, like he can't believe that just happened, and Minho just has to smile at that. He kisses Thomas on the forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" 

Thomas still looks a bit shaken up but he comes back to his senses, tracing the tattoo on Minho's collarbone. "I didn't want you to think I was trying to control you."

"I would never think that," Minho replies easily.

Thomas shrugs. "You might've."

"No," Minho says. He takes Thomas' hand off his chest and kisses his knuckles. "I understand that you get worried. I would be surprised if you didn't."

He kisses Thomas again and squeezes his hand. "What I did tonight, I did to protect us. To protect you."

Thomas stares at him intently, just listening.

"Everything I do is to protect you. Everything. What I did tonight was.. bad. But I did it, it's done, and it's over," Minho continues.

Thomas nods and kisses his chin. "I know, Minho. I know."

Minho hugs him close, their foreheads and noses touching. Thomas closes his eyes again and says, "I killed the mood, didn't I?"

Minho smirks. "Sort of."

Thomas smiles but snuggles in closer, making a soft, relaxed sound. "M'sorry."

Minho kisses him again, soft and sweet. "It's okay. I'm really tired, anyway."

"You're tired?" Thomas asks, a glint in his eye.

Minho smiles, leaning in. "Mm, yeah. _So_ tired."

Thomas nods, and takes Minho's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Minho growls and pins Thomas to the bed, swallowing down his laughter.


End file.
